villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joseph Chkheidze
|type of villain = Misanthropic Eco-Terrorist}} Joseph Chkheidze (in Georgian: ჯოზეფ ჩხეიძე; in Russian: Иосиф Чхеидзе), better known by his codename Hades, is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 video game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He is the founder and supreme leader of the anti-Western terrorist organization called KVA and attempts to plunge the world into darkness and set the world back into its natural state. He was voiced by Sharif Ibrahim. History Very little information is known about Hades' past prior to advanced warfare but he was a former Chechen separatist and had combat experience, except he was born in Georgia around 2008. Around the year 2041 in Chechnya, Russia, Hades and other former Chechen separatists formed the KVA as an anti-Western terrorist organization and planned to revolt against the West. He then led the KVA to evolve and become one of the most violent and radical terrorist organizations in the world. On March 7, 2055, Hades and KVA terrorists launched an attack in Lagos, Nigeria and took over the technology summit that was happening in the city. Hades took many technologists and the Nigerian Prime Minister hostage but was only after a technologist who Atlas later rescued. Atlas forces soon moved in on Hades as he attempted to escape the city. He then launched a massive global terrorist attack on nuclear power plants worldwide with the intent to punish humanity for their dependency on technology, but Atlas restored order four years later. Assassination Hades was killed in Santirino, Greece where a team of Atlas operatives located him after they captured and interrogated his second-in-command Pierre Danois and were sent in to assassinate him. He instead had an imposter go to an important meeting with top KVA supporters/officials and planned an escape amidst the violence and shootout between KVA and Atlas forces, but was eventually found and killed. He then alerted Jack Mitchell and Ilona that Jonathan Irons knew about his attack and allowed it to happen by giving him a hologram chip and then died. Personality Hades was a fanatic extremist who hated humanity for its dependence on technology and wanted to bring down human civilization. He used violence to his gains and managed to control large groups of terrorists and managed to kill thousands in order to send the planet back into its natural state. He also was able to kill thousands, if not millions in order to bring about his "utopia". However, he ended up revealing Irons' plan showing that he had some sense left in him. Gallery Hades Dossier AW.png|Hades on a Dossier Trivia *Hades was originally believed to be the main antagonist of the video game. However, while he was introduced as the primary villain, the role was later given to Jonathan Irons. External links *Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Messiah Category:Nihilists Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Muses Category:Polluters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Defilers Category:Assassins Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Hypocrites Category:Anti-Villain